


Taking Care

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [58]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Breakfast, Community: femslash100, F/F, Morning After, POV Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: Claire wakes up to Ninetales curled at the foot of the bed, her silky gold paws soft against Claire’s feet.





	Taking Care

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Challenge #561 - bliss.
> 
> This is my first ever Pokemon fusion fic, so you should all share your MCU owner/Pokemon dynamics with me!

Claire wakes up to Ninetales curled at the foot of the bed, her silky gold paws soft against Claire’s feet. She yawns, easing out from under Ninetales’ warmth. Trish must not be far. Since Claire has known Trish, Ninetales is rarely far from her owner’s side—even more so than Jessica’s Graveler or Matt’s  Blaziken.

Ninetales just sniffs delicately and slinks to the floor, her voluminous tales swishing as she leads Claire into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” Trish says, glancing over her shoulder from where she’s pouring a cup of fresh coffee. She’s wearing black boy-shorts and one of Claire’s old camisoles. “Blissey showed me around. I hope you don’t mind.”

Blissey makes a noise of pleasure and pulls Claire’s chair out for her. “Right,” Claire says, smiling at her constant companion. “And I’m sure she let you do _all_ the work.” Blissey nods earnestly, but Trish laughs.

“She let me make the toast,” she says, sitting down next to Claire. Blissey places a napkin in her lap with before settling in between the two women for breakfast. “She’s a wonderful hostess.” Ninetales curls near Trish’s feet.

“And you’re not such a bad guest,” Claire says.

“Well, you both take care of me,” Trish says. She’s still stiff after sparring with Matt at the gym, but she looks a little more relaxed after one of Blissey’s signature massages. “In very different ways.” She winks at Claire.

“We try,” Claire says easily, hiding her smug grin with a bite of bacon.


End file.
